A machine driven by an engine or motor that uses a transmission or similar powertrain can decelerate by placing the machine in a lower gear so that torque in the engine can be used to slow the machine. When the machine downshifts while running at a high rate of speed, a large negative torque can be transmitted through the entire drivetrain causing a sudden and dramatic increase in engine and other drivetrain component angular velocity (i.e., revolutions per minute), potentially causing damage or undue wear on drivetrain components including differentials, transmissions, torque converters, and engine components such as crankshafts and piston rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,280 (“the '280 patent”) describes a system that applies braking force during a downshift to achieve a pre-determined target deceleration value. The '280 patent requires that the brake already be applied when the downshift is requested and targets a deceleration value but fails to disclose a braking system that acts to achieve a particular target machine speed or engine revolutions per minute (rpm) before downshifting.